nickelodeon_rugratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Pickles
'Charlotte Pickles''' (born October 14, 1957) is Angelica's mother and the wife of Drew Pickles. Charlotte is strong-willed and assertive (much like her own daughter). She is a stern and caring mother, who works hard to balance her career with the interests of her family. She is frequently seen talking on her cell phone to Jonathan, her assistant, or another business client. She loves her daughter and wants her to be a strong, independent and accomplished woman like her when she grows older. Angelica deeply loves and respects her mother, wanting to be just like her when she grows up. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Description Aside from being Drew's wife and Angelica's mom, Charlotte is also the CEO of a major corporation called Mega Corp, and is works very hard. Charlotte spends much of her time on the phone or working and sometimes struggles to make time for her family, whom she loves deeply. Even though Charlotte, like Drew, spoils Angelica, she's not a pushover like Drew tends to be. Charlotte's is the more stern parent and capable of actually disciplining Angelica without hesitating to do so, whereas Drew has a tendency to hesitate when trying to discipline their daughter. *However, there have been times where Drew hasn't hesitated to discipline Angelica, such as Chuckie's Wonderful Life, Chuckie Grows, and the end of Curse of the Were-Wuff, to name a few. ''All Grown Up! Charlotte Pickles has aged a bit in the 10 years since their "darling little angel" Angelica was just a 3 year old girl. Charlotte had cosmetic surgery, which is proved in ''Interview With a Campfire, as she is seen with many different bandages on her face. She's been the C.E.O. (Chief Executive Officer) of Mega Corporation until Season 4, which she loses her seat by her ex-assistant Jonathan Kraskell (in All Grown Up!, he seemed to be a C.E.O. too like Charlotte). After losing her job, she had been going crazy until she found out Dil's game is "impatience". Inglorious, she tried to help Dil, but didn't know that she had been aggressive. Looks ''Rugrats'' Charlotte has peach skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She has purple eyeshadow and red lipstick, blonde hair in a ponytail and wears a blue business suit with matching high-heels. She usually wears a dark blue hair band for her ponytail, but in several Season 3 episodes, she wears a red hair band. ''All Grown Up! In ''All Grown Up!, Charlotte has gotten some obvious plastic surgery or Botox, pulling her face into a permanent smile. The plastic surgery does little in making her look younger, and in fact, does the opposite. She has blonde hair in a ponytail like before, red diamond earrings, and wears lipstick. She wears a red business suit with a white shirt, and wears blue high-heels. In Season 2, Charlotte looks like the other characters, as she's a bit different and more beautiful than what she looks like in Season 1. In some episodes, she appears with a blue and light blue business suit and wears gold and diamond earrings. Gallery You can find the Charlotte Pickles gallery here. Appearances Charlotte has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Her first appearance was in The Santa Experience, while her last appearance in the Rugrats series was in Fountain Of Youth. Her first appearance in All Grown Up! was in the pilot episode, All Growed Up, with her final appearance being the episode All Broke Up. She also appeared in one episode of Rugrats Preschool Daze as she appeared in Good News, Bad News Trivia *Charlotte and Howard are the only adults who're called primarily by their first names rather than some kind of nickname--although Howard's wife, Betty, sometimes calls them Charlotte "Char" and Howard "Howie". *In All Grown Up!, we don't see Charlotte talking on the phone nearly as much. **However she did in the episode "Thief Encounter". *In the Rugrats episode Angelica's Birthday, it's revealed that Angelica's maternal grandmother (Charlotte's mother) is still alive, and that she sent Angelica a birthday card and present. Neither of Charlotte's parents make an appearance in the franchise, and it's unknown if Charlotte's father is still alive. It's also unknown if Charlotte has any siblings of her own. *Charlotte and Drew's lawyer is Mr. Hershowitz, as seen in Pickles vs. Pickles. *Charlotte's seen as a baby in Jonathan Babysits. *Charlotte is shown to have 3 different vehicles throughout the series; a blue 1991 Toyota Previa minivan, a red BMW 3-series E30 convertible, and a green BMW 5-series E34 sedan. The red convertible, which resembles Angelica's ride-on toy, can be seen in Mommy's Little Assets. It is possible that she traded the red BMW for the green one at some point. Charlotte definitely has the money to buy a new BMW every few years. The license plate on Charlotte's minivan says "CEO-2," in reference to her position at Mega Corp. *Charlotte has a real BMW convertible that resembles Angelica's small but realistic ride-on toy. *Charlotte and Drew went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. *Charlotte was Cleopatra in Be My Valentine. *Charlotte gives a speech at the Moon Goddess Festival in Daddy's Little Helpers. *Charlotte thinks that Angelica's first steps were because she wanted to hug her mother, but the truth is that Angelica walked because she saw a cookie in A Step At A Time. *Charlotte isn't from the countryside, as revealed in The Perfect Twins. *Charlotte got a promotion and changed her hairstyle in Babies In Toyland. *Charlotte makes her first public appearance after her cosmetic surgery in Brother, Can You Spare the Time?. *Charlotte owns Yu-Gotta-Go cards, as seen in the "Yu-Gotta-Go" episode. *Charlotte makes another appearance with different clothes and a light blue business suit in It's Karma, Dude!. *During her tenure as CEO of Mega Corp, Charlotte (in "Lost at Sea") mentions that she knows of all the unethical and shady business deals that lead to murders. Leading her to say, "I know where all the bodies are buried". *In almost all of her appearances, she has her cellphone with her and says "Jonathan" at least once. *In Angelica's Worst Nightmare, she and Drew got really excited when they thought that Charlotte was pregnant again, so it's possible they may have wanted to have more kids besides Angelica. **However, by the end of the episode, their doctor told them that Charlotte wasn't actually pregnant. There are a few theories as to why Charlotte wasn't pregnant: *** Assuming that she really was pregnant, Charlotte probably had a miscarriage, or, at the very least, a chemical pregnancy (which is a very early miscarriage that happens before anything can be seen on an ultrasound). *** Assuming that she was never pregnant in the first place -- **** Charlotte could've gotten her period (since women don't have periods when their pregnant). **** She could've had a phantom pregnancy, which is where a woman exhibits pregnancy-like symptoms when she isn't actually pregnant. It's more common in animals than in humans, and in humans, it tends to be more psychological than physical. **** She could've misread and/or done her pregnancy incorrectly, which resulted in a false-positive, or she could've simply realized that even when done correctly, at-home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate when it comes to predicting if a woman is pregnant (after all, Charlotte did say she was going to the doctor to have an "official" pregnancy test done). Categ [ [[Category:Christians Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Rugrats